


A legend, a phenomenon, a wanna-be

by melitta4ever



Series: Kinktober 2018 [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Double Penetration, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Multi, Porn Video, Rimming, Size Kink, Twink Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melitta4ever/pseuds/melitta4ever
Summary: Dean knew what he had signed for. Or he thought he did.For Kinktober 2018, Day 29: Double or more penetration





	A legend, a phenomenon, a wanna-be

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late for yesterday's fill, but couldn't stop writing this almost 3k smut. Hopefully the mistakes wouldn't hinder your pleasure much. I'll edit it properly after October if you wanna wait for that update.
> 
> Thank you supernatrologist for the inspiration ;)  
> And thank you, pherryt for reminding me about Gunner Lawless. This story wouldn't happen without you two.
> 
> Another note: I have no clue how porn movies are shot. So this, like everything else I've written in my life, is all lies.

 

The office didn't look like a dive as Dean had expected. It was even decent. The guy on the desk scanned his fake ID one more time before scanning him. Dean stood tall under the scrutiny and gave the dude a come hither.

“I ain't playing for your team boy,” laughed... the manager, according to the plate on the desk. “But a'ight, I think you'll be good.” He nodded without looking at Dean. “Wait over there. I'll call Benny.”

Benny was a big dude, like spending his every free minute pumping iron big. However, his eyes were warm and friendly.

“Nico!” he whistled when he saw Dean. “You didn't tell me he was drop-dead gorgeous.”

The manager, apparently Nico, mumbled while typing something on the ancient computer, using only one finger from each hand and carefully examining each letter he typed. Benny didn't seem to mind.

“Hello, pretty,” he called Dean, extending a hand. “I'm Benny.”

Dean attempted to shake hands, but Benny pulled him forward to kiss Dean's hand instead.

“Michael.”

“ _ Enchanté _ !” Benny placed a couple of more kisses. “An angel's name, how fitting for such beauty.”

After the moment they met, Benny didn't let Dean's hand go; pulling him deep into the building, passing different sets where Dean could clearly hear the sounds of people fucking. Enthusiastically fucking.

“Raul! Come and see our new star,” he yelled when they entered a large room. “Raul is the director here. He's gonna love you, don't worry.”

But Dean was worried. He was worried that people were gonna look at him and tell that he had never been in any fucking movie before. He was worried that dad was going to figure out what the hell Dean was up to. He was worried that Sam's coughing was going to get worse. He was worried that he wasn't going to come up with enough money soon enough to keep their current house. 

“Is he really eighteen?” asked a shortish guy with green eyes that Dean was sure saw everything.

“20 next month, sir,” Dean jumped in; he thought looking younger was a plus in this business, but he apparently underestimated how young he actually looked.

The director, Raul, puffed an unhappy breath. Dean wasn’t sure he believed him.

“I need a twink that can take two cocks in the ass, not a kid wanna-be,” Raul discarded Dean, without even looking at him.

“I don't wanna do it with Ash again,” Benny, that hunk of a man, whined like a kid. “Come on, Raul, look at him.” He twirled Dean. “He could just stand there and make the movie sell.”

“This is porn, Benny! No one can sell it just by standing,” dismissed Raul, but he turned and gave Dean another look. “He looks too young, he's gonna look like Gunner's kid. I'm not making kiddie—”

“Gunner Lawless?” Dean couldn't help but yelped, “ **The** Gunner Lawless.” The legend. The guy that his dick had confirmed Dean's suspicions of his orientation.

“See, he ain't no kid, chief.” Benny laughed, clapping Dean’s back. “I'll talk to the make-up to make sure he doesn't look any younger.”

“He's your responsibility, Benny,” Raul's pointer finger poked Benny's wide chest. “I don't care what the  _ kid _ says, if that ass ain't virgin, I'll eat my hat.” He didn't stay after saying his piece, strutting away busy on his phone.

“Don't worry,  _ chéri _ ,” Benny winked at him. “Believe me, this is him liking you.”

“I'm not a virgin,” Dean said. He wasn't. He had been with mostly girls, yes, but he had had anal sex before. Twice.

“It doesn't really matter, pretty,” Benny pat his cheeks, “With enough prep, you can't tell the difference between a virgin ass and mine.”

  
  


Dean had known that the role he had been signing for was to be fucked by two dudes at the same time. The money was much better than the regular scenes and Dean needed it. The last hunt left dad's knee broken, and apparently a shattered knee could stop even the likes of John Winchester. The opioids left him a bit tipsy, and probably that's why he couldn't realize that their finances were drying up fast. Dean had been looking for a job since day one; working double, triple shifts even. But paying off all that medical bills, the rent as well as their food… He needed more money, fast.

Unfortunately, knowing the fact that he would end up double dicked in the near future versus facing the said fact was not the same thing. At all. Even though Benny's softness was the equivalent of a teddy bear, Dean found himself tensing more and more with every shed layer when he stripped in front of the guy.

“Come here,” Benny pulled him on the empty bed when Dean was completely naked, then started to do stuff that Dean had not experienced before, not even close. He gulped Dean's limp dick and didn't let out until Dean was hard and leaking. He all but swallowed Dean's balls after that. Dean could swear he could feel Benny's tonsils massaging his nuts. Then, he started eating Dean's ass which left him a mindless drone on the bed, humping, begging and crying.

“What's going on?”

Dean realized that there was someone else in the room way after the fact. Gunner. Gunner Lawless. 

_ Jesus _ ! 

Dean was humping the bed, butt naked in front of Gunner fucking Lawless. 

_ Fuck _ !

“Hey, Gunny,” Benny greeted him with a wide smile. His face was shining under the lights, completely wet with saliva; not that he seemed to mind. “This is our new partner for tonight's shooting.

“And you decided to start early?”

Dean wanted to say something. Anything. Like how much of a fan he was. How excited that he actually saw him. How excited that he would touch him. To touch his dick. Fucked by his dick.

“I'm up here, kid.” To Dean's utter humiliation, Gunner Lawless gestured at his face. Dean had been staring at the guy's crotch.  _ Shit! _

“I'm… I'm…”

“Be nice to him, Gunny. You're his fucking idol, man.”

Gunner laughed then, the smile changing his face completely; slightly humanizing his divine features.

“I can't wait to get a taste either, pretty boy.” His finger contoured Dean's face, slowly. “Come on, let's finish make-up before Raul lose another fuse.”

  
  
  


The lights were too bright and not because Dean had had sex only in complete darkness so far. 

“Don't think about the cameras,” Benny whispered into his ear, kissing him lightly. “Think about my touch.” Another kiss on his neck. “My mouth.” Another one on the shoulder. “My tongue in your ass.”

Dean groaned. He didn't have to use his imagination for that one.

Benny pushed him on the circular bed, face down, then placed chaste kisses on his back, all the way down to his butt. Raul kept commenting; correcting Dean's posture, his face, his eyes, where he put his hands and feet, what he did with those hands and feet… So it wasn't going fast, but Benny didn't complain. He repeated the same delicious kisses again and again, sensitizing Dean's whole skin on the process.

When Raul was finally happy, Dean was shaking; aroused out of his fucking mind.

Then, Gunner entered the room, donned with only a pair of jeans. 

“Well, well, well… who's your new friend?” He asked Benny. Dean had read that Gunner and Benny were a married couple in the scenario; not that anyone would pay attention to that part, he mused.

Luckily, Dean didn't have to act at all for this movie. The dialogues, all five sentences of them, were going to be muttered by either Benny or Gunner. He didn't think he could talk in front of Gunner. Especially while Benny's tongue tickling his insides and making him see rainbows on the white sheets.

Benny ordered him to blow his husband and Dean hurried to unbutton Gunner's jeans. Even though Raul tried his best to delay the inevitable, Dean finally had that dream dick in his mouth. And the moans he let out…none of them was fake.

If nothing, Dean trusted his ability to give head. It was Dean's main activity with other penises whenever he had the chance. And he always had received compliments. Still, Gunner's cock belonged to a different category; thicker and longer than anything else that Dean had gotten close and personal.

Unless the way Raul's interruptions lessening meant that the guy just gave up, things were going good. And Dean was in heaven. He might be dead and in literal heaven too. He was sucking Gunner Lawless' stuff of legends dick while being rimmed by Benny's beyond talented tongue. That was before Raul ordered Benny to fuck him.

Jesus fucking Christ on a Halloween night! Benny's dick was something else. 

It glided in between Dean's butt cheeks, pressing on his rim which was more than eager to host him. With a little force, the mushroom head of Benny's cock popped in. Then it went in...and in...and fucking in... It just kept going until Dean was sure that it couldn't be real. When Benny's strong thighs pressed on Dean's ass, Benny's dick was tickling Dean's lungs, maybe high-fiving with Gunner's in Dean's gullet.

Then came the fucking. They kept slapping and kneading Dean's ass which was the only thing that distracted Dean away from his impending orgasm. That mushroom head was pressing right on Dean's prostate as if it was the welcome mat greeting Benny's dick, pressing Dean closer and closer to the finish line. Dean couldn't help but agree with Raul's earlier comment. If this was what being fucked really was, Dean's ass had truly been virgin until now.

By the time Raul declared that it was the double-time, Dean was more than ready. He was eager even. He wanted to feel both of these gorgeous male specimen inside him; wanted to write his own history for his own spank bank.

Gunner and Benny get into the position that Raul had chosen —lying down on the large bed, legs criss-crossing each other so that the two most beautiful dicks that Dean had ever seen in his whole life was pressing into each other, standing out of the bed like a thick flagpole. 

Someone offered Dean a fluffer while Raul kept rearranging the bed, the actors, the camera... but Dean refused promptly. He was hair away from an orgasm. He was afraid that massaging his sphincter with the large plug in order to prepare himself for the double dicking might get him there. Watching Benny's and Gunner's cocks getting fluffed would definitely do so… He closed his eyes, and squeezed the root of his penis rather painfully to make sure he wasn't going to.

 

“I want you to crouch on them, Michael, you got me?” Raul asked. “Do it slowly, I want to catch them popping in that ass. Got it?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I hope you can do some serious squats, boy,” he added with an almost cruel grin. “This isn't gonna be easy.”

Dean got on the bed and stood up exactly where Raul the Director told him to. Benny and Gunner both smiled at him, but the effect of those smiles got shrunk next to the size of their cocks. As he was told, Dean started to dip his ass slowly, directly above the two monster cocks which kept rubbing each other restlessly as if trying to calm themselves for the coming action. The closer his ass got to them, the more absurd the act seemed. There was no way they were going to fit in together. No fucking way!

Suddenly, Benny's fingers found his right nipple, gently pinching and twisting.

“So fucking gorgeous,” Benny moaned, his other hand keeping his dick snug with Gunner's. “You gonna take both our cocks in that ass? Squeeze us together? Let us fuck you together?....” He kept going until Dean's asshole touched their twitching organs.

“Come on, sweet cheeks!” groaned Gunner, slapping Dean's ass. “Come on!”

Dean pushed his ass out and let his weight pull him down. At first it was simply impossible. The dicks below him just pushed Dean's ass up.

“Slower!” yelled Raul.

Dean tried to slow down, his legs starting to shake with the effort. Then, thanks to the slight humping of both of his bed partners, the dicks started to find a way inside. Dean felt himself split open, wide enough to let a train ride through him. And suddenly the anxious cocks popped in and skewered Dean.

Dean let out a moan that might be too much even for a porn movie.

Raul asked them to do it again and again until Dean couldn't keep himself up in that position. That's when Benny and Gunner started to carry him, each holding one butt cheek with their giant hands, moving him up and down easily, like a puppet.

“Cut!”

With Raul's order, someone helped Dean up and off the bed.

“You’re doing great,  _ chéri _ ,” Benny winked at him. “You're doing amazing.”

They didn't take too long a break but it was more than enough to make Dean gain the control of his muscles. Not that he was going to need them as much for the coming scenes. 

This time Gunner lay down on the tidied up bed alone. Dean climbed on the guy, not unlike he would do on a mountain. Gunner's bulging muscles were exactly like holds on a climbing wall and Dean was going to end up with an aneurysm holding them between his hands. 

“Come on, boy,” Gunner ordered with a gruff voice, making Dean's dick twitch.

Dean slowly sank on his dick while Gunner pulled his butt cheeks apart to better show the action to the camera. 

“Hell, yeah!” Gunner growled, “Fuck yourself on my big cock, pretty boy. You love my fat cock in your ass, don't you. You love some Gunner meat in that hole.”

Dean kept yelling  _ Yes  _ and  _ Fuck _ and  _ Please  _ while jumping on Gunner, hands clutched tight on the guy's world-famous pectorals. Since Raul didn't cut the scene he hoped he was doing okay.

“Get in there, Benny,” Raul sounded bored and Dean would have given him the finger if he was not busy with not-coming when Benny pushed him down on Gunner's hard body.

“He's gonna get a little tighter, honey,” Benny declared before pushing in. 

Dean remembered to push out in the last minute and Benny was inside him too.

“Please, please, please…” he begged, real fucking begged.

“I got you, boy, don't you worry a bit.” Benny announced, then started fucking him in earnest. His hands kept pressing Dean's ass down on Gunner while Gunner's hands kept Dean open for the camera.

Dean was under the onslaught of sensations. He was being sandwiched between two hard walls of muscles… Being skewered on two deliciously hung cocks... Being kneaded under two pairs of giant hands… And on top of everything Gunner started to suck hickeys on his neck and shoulders.

He could barely announce that he was going to come. Benny pulled him up with a sudden move and let Dean ejaculate without a hand on his dick, covering that dreamy skin of Gunner with his white jizz.

Someone cleaned Gunner and Dean realized belatedly they were going to continue filming. It wasn't going to be over just because he hurried the money shot.

“Tell me if you become too sensitive,” whispered Benny then pushed him back on Gunner.

Dean didn't know about being too sensitive; he felt like he was flying with every thrust of Benny. Gunner didn't move his hips at all; seemingly content with the way Benny's dick moving against his in the narrow channel of Dean. His hands, however, didn't stop. He was either massaging Dean's ass or slapping it or pinching it. That was before he pulled Dean's hair, lifting his tired head up and sucking a juicy kiss.

This was heaven. Dean was sure of it.

The rest of the filming didn't really register through the haze of pleasure Dean was riding. They molded Dean into whatever shape they wanted, then fucked him again and again and again until Raul asked for the real money shot.

Dean's eyes opened a little more while kneeling in between Benny and Gunner, watching them furiously jacking off above his head. He opened his mouth before Raul asked, sticking out his tongue as if he could taste those dicks in the air.

Benny came first, Gunner right behind him. They both covered Dean's face with cum, filling his mouth with their essence.

Raul asked them to play with it a little, dipping their dicks into the droplets and spreading the jizz around. They both pushed their —must be fucking tired— cocks into Dean's wanting mouth, one after another. Dean licked them clean as Raul ordered until he heard there words  _ That's a wrap. _

 

Benny hugged him up then carried him as if Dean didn't weigh more than a little kid, to the room where he had prepared him all those hours ago.

“Rest,  _ chéri _ ,” he whispered, tucking him under the covers. “You deserved it.”

Dean reached out a hand and stopped Benny, “Was I good?”

“Oh, Michael!” exclaimed Benny, smiling wide and affectionate. “You were phenomenal.”

 


End file.
